


Hormones

by SelfService



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Pregnancy, Scared Odin, Scary Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Darcy decides to take a trip to Asgard</p>
<p>            Or when she threatens the king of Asgard to free her babies' daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hormones

“ ODIN…ODIN. By god you will let me see my husband” The last word was emphasized by a horrible high pitch scream. The brunette, curvy and mortal woman who had been claimed by the prince was standing in front of Odin. She had come into the palace with no notice or invite. The brunette had come screaming Odin’s name as she hobbled into the throne room, freezing everyone in shock. Her hair was a rat’s nest and she was small and short. No one had ever screamed at Odin, at least not anyone who is still alive today. At the rise of a hand everyone in the room had moved to the sides clearing an isle for this crazy woman to pass. The guards immediately took position behind and in front of her. 

“Move out of my way you tin baskets.” For a woman who was so far along in pregnancy with twins she moved fast. She walked up the stairs to stand directly in front of Odin. Shoving a finger in his face she whispered quite scarily.

“You will release my husband or we will have lots of problems. Do you understand me?” Gasps could be heard all around the room. Odin’s face was changing to different shades of red. She all of a sudden bent forward both hands bracing herself on the handles of Odin’s throne, a scream coming from her throat. The scream seemed to echo around the room and her rough pants soon followed.

"Come on Darcy breathe in breath out. Breath in breath out. Get my husband." She looked at Odin with a pained impatient look. Already Odin looked as if he was going to disagree.

“Let me put it this way. If you do not release my husband who is the father of your two grandchildren I will personally use you as my fucking focus point. You then will watch as I give birth to your two grandchildren right here and right now in this very throne room. Now I would advise you to fucking get Loki, this shit isn’t pretty.”

Odin’s face turned into a scowl. 

“If you honestly think that some harlot popping out babies will scare me, the king then you are…….” Darcy’s scream drowned out the rest of what he was going to say. The entire time that she screamed she did not take her eyes off of Odin's, not even to blink. Odin went deathly pale. 

“I would advise you to get Loki. NOW.” Staring into Darcy’s eyes he immediately called out for his guard.

“Bring Loki at once and the healer, quickly.”


	2. Piece of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Darcy Lewis sits down to share a meal with Royals and warriors
> 
> Or when Darcy really says whats on her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to leave everyone hanging after chapter one and have completed the fiction with another and final chapter.

Darcy's Pov 

Another loud and obnoxious dinner to attend. Alone. To the left of me sat Odin. There in his over decorated throne he sat at the head of the table. On his left sat Frigga and across from me sat some unknown man who obviously has a stick up his tight ass.

 

“Frigga, I was wondering if you could help me teach the baby to do magic. At least to get him familiarized with it as well as me.”

 

“Ahh dear I would be deli..”

 

“No.” Odin’s face was covered with anger and disgust.

 

“ I’m sorry I was not talking to you, so the question was not for you. Your answer is there then null and void.”

The dining room thingy was full of lots of men I’m assuming warriors. These warriors ate and acted like total idiots. They all screamed and yelled over one another until the volume could go not higher. But it all seemed to stop immediately when Odin’s yell was heard over all of them.

 

“I AM KING.”

 

“Yes and I am a midguardian who is wife to your son, meaning that I am your daughter in law and you unfortunately my father in law. I am also a delegate of midguard and therefore have diplomatic immunity. Also while you may be the ruler or dictator of Asgard you are not a dictator over me, meaning that you are not my king.” All was said calmly and matter of factly as I stared Odin in the eyes, I mean eye.

 

His face seemed to go red and his fist hit the table in anger.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought you said you are a king. I was assuming based on that answer that you are also an adult who does not throw tantrums. That includes throwing your hands on the table and raising your voice, in case you did not know.” Smiling quite politely at Odin I looked at Frigga.

 

“Thank you. I am truly grateful for your help. I would not need so much if Loki were here.”

 

“No grandson of mine will ever learn magic, not if they want to rule from this chair.” Making a couple of over exaggerated Tskings I couldn’t help but say

 

“ Oh Odin why didn’t you say so earlier. I didn’t know you were so attached to that chair, I’m sure you will be able to keep the chair and we’ll have another one made. You know, out with the old and in with the new.” Giving him a sunny side up smile I looked away and down at my plate to put more food on my fork.

 

Looking back up he seemed to be even angrier. How the hell that is possible I don’t know.

 

“No bastard from you and Loki will ever be heir to the throne let alone a child who uses magic.” Man poor, poor Frigga.

 

“I’m sorry but your usage of the word bastard is not appropriate. Loki and I are married and we conceived Ethan during our marriage, therefore he is not a bastard. I would also appreciate if you would stop trying to insult your grandchild in order to make yourself feel better. It’s just silly and foolish.” It seemed as if all the air in the room had been sucked in. No one seemed to breathing or moving or anything. Their eyes were round circles of shock.  

 

“It would do you well to hold your tongue, before I sew it shut.” You dug yourself into this one Odin.

 

“Didn’t you do that to Loki?” His eyes turned bright in delight. Sick bastard.

 

“Yes I did. Now you know..”

 

“I’m sorry it’s just that I’m confused. I thought you used magic to sew Loki’s mouth shut and I could have sworn you just said that you would not allow any heir to the throne to use magic. Are you not the king who sits on that throne who uses magic?” His mouth opened and closed and repeated over and over.

 

“You use black magic don’t you Odin. The thing is Loki uses natural magic, which is much nicer than black magic. Isn’t that why you go into Odin sleep Odin? You need to rest because of the strain that the black magic has on you?” His face went pale.

 

“ I am a god.”

 

“What gods don’t need to rest? I would think they do since there is Odinsleep” Hugh this idiot.

 

“Darcy that is enough.” Thor’s voice seemed to really bellow in the quiet hall. Turning to look at Thor I couldn’t help but get angry. Here he was enjoying his time with his friends here in this hall. There is food, company, laughter and so many other things that a cell lacks.

 

“No Thor I will not.” Always trying to play innocent when he has already chosen the side of the perpetrator.

 

“Darcy..”

 

“No. Your brother, my husband is sitting in some cell in the bottom of this stupid castle because this King is embarrassed of himself.” Looking at Odin I couldn’t help but frown.

 

“If you do not release Loki I will take my son and I to Jotunheim.” He scoffed.

 

“Go ahead you would not last one day let alone an hour with those beasts. They will not give nor show you mercy, they are merciless beasts. Go ahead and go, but you will die.” Check mate.

 

“Fine I will head out tomorrow morning, now let Loki go and he can come with me.”

 

“No.” Check mate again.

 

“Fine then I will go on my own with my son.”

 

“No” That was not Odin. Turning around to look at Thor I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Thor it will all be all right. I think that this is for the best.”

 

“No.”

 

“Thor you are not going to fight me on this. Just if we do die tell Loki that I love him and that none of this was his fault.”

 

“No..I will come with you.”

 

“NO.” Turning to look at Odin he practically had smoke coming out of his ears.

 

“But father..”

 

“No and that the end of it. Tomorrow she will leave.”

 

“Promise me Thor. Promise me that if I die..”

 

“We shall get revenge you my Darcy.” He turned to face the warriors behind him. Raising his arm with mewmew he roared with all the other warriors joining in.

 

“We will show no mercy we will show no mercy we will show no mercy and slay all those who stand in our way.” Idiots. Turning around to look at Odin I couldn’t help but smile. Frigga looked appalled. Laughter seemed to be bubbling up from my stomach.

 

Soon their roaring or chanting stopped, leaving my peals of laughter to be heard.

 

“You were saying that the Jotuns were merciless and that they would kill me? What about Asgard? Is one able to be merciless and not the other? Is only one able to kill and not the other? Tell me who started the war with the Jotuns anyway? Odin who started that war? It seems like father like sons and sons like father.” He could say nothing.

 

“Release Loki and stop using him as a target for your anger and embarrassment. You taught them to be this way and you taught an entire species to be this way. Yet you blamed another for doing the exact same thing. Release him now, and keep him that way. Do you understand me Odin?” Turning around I couldn’t help but meet eyes with Thor.

 

“You have not changed at all.” Gathering my things and tucking my chair into its correct spot at the table.

 

“If it’s all right with you I am retiring for the night. Good night Frigga my queen." Walking out of the shocked hall I headed back up to my room. Immediately going to Ethan’s crib only to see wandering eyes looking at me.

 

“Hey baby.” Leaning over to pick him up I made cooing noises. Cradling him against my chest as I walked over to the rocking chair next to the window, sitting down with a huff. I settled him into my arms and looked down into his big green eyes.

 

“Mama’s had a rough day baby. It’s so good that mommy has you. Mommy loves you a lot.”

 

“And so does daddy.” Pulling Ethan’s smiling mouth up to my own I gave him a loud smacking kiss. Smirking and looking up I could help but smile instead.

 

“Hello my Loki. We have both missed you lots.”

 

 Fin.


	3. Our Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL i DECIDED TO FINALLY ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER.   
> So there you all go..........enjoy !

Cold…………. Everything seems so cold, so cold and so distant. There were always risks, risks that I thought I was prepared for. I thought that I expected everything that there was to expect. We were on Asgard for fucks sake, the world of gods and warriors. They should have known. They should have known. If not for that jackass we could have known.

 

Hands rubbed my back as wet drops went down my face.  It has just been three days ago and Loki hasd been locked back up for two.  He’s only held our son for a couple minutes before he was taken back to his cell.

 

She was supposed to be fine she was supposed to be our little girl. She was his little baby girl and my little darling. She was supposed to be mine.

So why was she taken away? Why was she not here? They said she was just hiding and being difficult. I thought she was just acting like her daddy- stubborn and mischievous. I thought… I thought….. I…..

He had missed her burial because that jackass was too prideful to let him out. She was my baby and he was… is her daddy. He should have had the right to be there.

Of course Thor was there.  Thor, another person who had never wanted Loki and I together, had never even wanted his niece and nephew to have been born.  

I heard she was born the color blue. Whether that was because of her father’s race or because she was….

 

A cry caused me to look up and direct my bleary gaze to the crib. Loki raised himself from the bed and walked over to the crib. He lay his hand down on the railing and watched it as it went through. For all intent

and purpose he is but a visible ghost.  My Heart breaks all over again and the tears seem to come down at rate that matches the cries of Ethan.  Slowly getting up I go to feed my little Ethan. A cold wisp of touch

that is Loki, on my back, has caused me to look up.

 

“I’ve got to go. It is almost dinner time.” I knew what he was really saying. He had to conserve his energy if he was going to stay the night with me.

In another hour I would be forced to go to another dinner. Alone.

This was going to be another long day…..

Slowly I sat down at the edge of the bed as I held Ethan to my breast.  Looking at him I couldn’t help but hold him a little bit tighter.

Pulling my gaze away from his beautiful face I look to the left, where her crib was set up. 

 

Barren and empty.

A place where our darling would never lay and rest alive and healthy

Our lost and little darling.

Our darling girl we have no more. 

Our Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that chapter even though it was quite sad.   
> Anyway I may or may not be adding more to this story. Just about their (Darcy & Loki's) life together and little moments.
> 
>  
> 
> Bye (awkwardly).

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would try my hand at a really short story.


End file.
